podsfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Popestitution
Organized by the Founding Führers Opening We, the Popes on the Death Stars, in order to create an ideal Centralization, establish Laws, keep Peace, provide for our members, and secure our aspirations, do appoint and execute this Governance. Branches Legislative We will have a unicameral congress that is represented by all members who do not hold another office. Each will receive a single vote. Members will elect a Speaker of the House every other Saturday, the time of which will be established on the preceding Wednesday. The Speaker receives two votes. He will serve a maximum of two terms in succession. Executive The Executive branch shall consist of only a president who is elected on the first Saturday of every month, and the time to vote will be established on the preceding Wednesday. He will also serve a maximum of two terms in succession. The President has the power to veto any decisions that Congress comes to. After something is vetoed, the Justices can reverse the veto by agreeing unanimously. Vetoes against a promotion cannot reversed, but can be voted upon again one week after an appeal is submitted. The President is required to act as the tiebreaker when Congress cannot come to an agreement. He or she is also able to propose new laws or amendments, and Congress will decide if they are valid or not. He or she will also appoint a Vice President that carries out his or her duties in the event of his or her absence. Judicial The Judicial branch will consist of three Justices that will be appointed by the President and approved by Congress, requiring a 2/3 vote. Justices can, at any time, declare a law unconstitutional and remove it. They also hear all trials for offenses. They are able to decide the consequences for any actions and carry out said punishment. Justices are required to be elected every two months. Ranks Congress will vote on which members will receive promotions based on members submitting appeals for promotion. If an appeal is denied, the applicant may not re-submit one until one week later. Wildcard Wildcard ranks are colorless and represent a single power. Wildcard ranks are distributed based on status and do not require any motion by congress to create. They have no effect in government standings, and are meant to be used for identifying members. Tiered Tiered ranks have a color and represent server powers, whereas wildcard ranks are colorless and represent a single power. Tiered are not to be created or modified without congressional approval. Ranks are also positive and negative. Any tiered rank below 'everyone' is a negative rank. All tiered ranks above 'everyone' are positive ranks. Only members holding positive ranks have permission to vote, as to prevent uneducated or inactive members from having more power than those who spend more time on the server, and care about its members. Offenses and Punishment Offenses will be placed under one of three classes. 3 offenses of one class count as the next class. If a classification for a misdemeanor is not specified, Justices will decide its class and it will be recorded for use at a later date if a similar case arises. Class 3 Pornography, minor abuse of privileges, or spam of non-pornographic, non-offensive content. Minor Misdemeanor '''- Two day Protestant demotion, demotion, or one day ban. Class 2 DDoSing of other members, spam of offensive or pornographic content, or major abuse of privileges. Also, spoiling things for other members. '''Major Misdemeanor - Seven day Heathen/Protestant demotion, demotion to Civilian, or three day ban. Class 1 Seen as a declaration of war. Stolen intellectual property, organized spam of any kind, 'raiding' the server, or attempted destruction of the server. Act Against the Popes - Permanent ban, demotion to Heathen lasting as long as seen fit, loss of eligibility for election Presidential Cabinet The president appoints a cabinet composed of three members: the Secretary of Defense, Foreign Affairs, and Internal Affairs. All actions by cabinet members are verified by the president and at least two Justices. The Secretary of Defense will ensure execution of the laws of The Popestitution, and manage acts against the popes. (i.e. Class 1 Offenses carried out by other servers.) The Secretary of Foreign Affairs acts as an ambassador for other servers and manages their relations. The Secretary of Internal Affairs will manage server regulations, ranks, roles, colors, and channels. A cabinet member may hold another elected position in government, assuming it is not part of the executive branch or the Speaker of House. They execute their duty under supervision of the president. If he believes that they are not acting in his or her favor, he can remove them at will. They have no powers that the president does not have, and are meant to simply act as his or her advisers. Amendments Name Amendment Congress can, at any time, try a member for having an undesirable username or profile picture. If the motion passes, the member is demoted to the lowest possible rank, until the name or picture is changed to something appropriate. Administration Amendment Any president upon election must present his or her administration in a text channel, otherwise the administration will not exist and default to ranks in descending order, (i.e. Aiden to Easton to Eli to Jacob to Nathan). Category:Documents